


Burn With the Brightest Flame

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Hall of Fame 2019, M/M, Mentions of mental health problems, Met Gala 2019, Stevie Nicks (mentioned), drabble ish, mentions of Fizzy Jay and Robin, mentions of Mark Ronson Jeff Azoff Alexa Chung and Kendall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: A drabble/one-shot thing that kinda wrote itself when I saw Harry's gorgeous blue suit tonight when he was inducting Stevie Nicks into the Hall of Fame.But then more happened. So it's not a drabble/one-shot at all any more.





	1. Rock n Roll Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Script's Hall of Fame.

"Are you there? I fucking hate the connection in NYC," a voice muttered.

Louis let out a snicker into his hand.

"I can hear you, love," he assured his boyfriend, then beamed as his face came up on his phone. "And now I can see you. Hello, darling."

"Hey you," Harry murmured in response, his smile soft as he peered at the screen. "You doing okay?"

"As I can, babe, I'm as I can be," Louis assured him. "I've got all my girls here, and we're doing alright, aren't we loves?"

"We're okay, Haz," three voices chorused at varying volumes from around him.

"Now, let me see what you're wearing," Louis moved the conversation along. "That's why you called, wasn't it?"

"It was," Harry said, a little reluctantly. "I'm kinda second-guessing it though. I think it's a bit too obvious, even for me."

"Let us see, Styles," Lottie put in from beside Louis. "He hasn't shut up about this all day."

Harry took a deep breath, tapped the front of his phone, and then the camera flip button, showing his reflection in the mirror, and the blue velvet suit he was wearing.

"Oh dear god," Daisy muttered, standing behind Louis. "Why don't you just stamp 'this ass is owned by Louis Tomlinson' across you and be done with it?"

"You know there'd still be people screaming about how straight you are," Phoebe shrugged. "It's not like it'd stick or anything."

"When you two've quite finished," Louis interrupted. "Ignore them, baby. You look beautiful. That colour looks amazing on you. You're going to be absolutely amazing tonight."

"I'm so fucking nervous, Lou," Harry admitted. "What if I fuck it up? It's Stevie freaking Nicks."

"You're not going to fuck up, darling. You're going to smash it." Louis smiled reassuringly. "I wish I could be there to see it, to be honest."

"Don't worry, Haz," Lottie chimed in. "We've got the livestream hooked up on the big screen, we're not going to miss a single second."

"Although it's amusing watching your fans deliberate over whether you're doing the red carpet or not," Phoebe snorted. "Seems like some of them are onto you though."

"Yeah, someone's put 'bold of all of you to assume harry’s going to walk the carpet at an event where he’d have to answer questions'," Daisy added. "They've definitely got your number."

"They'd better bloody not, I'll have to change it again," Harry huffed indignantly.

"Don't stress yourself out, I'm kidding," Daisy rolled her eyes. "You do take everything so literally." She shot a look at her brother. "Are you sure he's only 25? Cos he definitely acts more like he's 65..."

"Oi, watch it, you," Louis flicked her gently on the cheek. "Respect your elders, no matter how much older they are, or act." He looked back at the phone. "Ignore whatever our annoying little sister says. You look beautiful, you sound beautiful, and you're gonna be beautiful. I love you, babe."

"I wish you were here," Harry admitted quietly.

Louis got up from among his sisters, gently touching each of them reassuringly as he stepped out from the tight circle they'd made around him, and moved out to the kitchen, giving he and Harry a modicum of privacy.

"Hey, you can do this, darling," Louis assured him softly. "You can do this, and me and the girls are gonna watch, and Fizz is gonna be right there, you know that. Fizz, me mum, and Robin. They're all right there with you." He gave Harry a watery smile. "Can feel them right here," he added, resting a hand over his heart, nodding slowly as Harry copied him.

"Didn't think this would be so hard," Harry said shakily. "I'm glad they're not making me do the carpet. I think they wanted to."

"I'll thank Matt later for his nifty bit of interference."

"Yeah, cos Jeff was seemingly planning on precisely nothing," Harry muttered drily.

"He's just... I dunno, I can't even make an excuse for the prick." Louis shrugged. "But enough of all that. Go. Give Queen Stevie her award, and my love, and sing your heart out, baby. I'll see you when you get home."

"Thank you, Lou," Harry gave a small smile. "You're doing it again - looking after everyone else."

"Hey, you look after me too, you know you do."

"Lots of hugs and snuggles and maybe a bit more if you're lucky when I get home," Harry winked. "I love you, Boo."

"I love you too, Haz."

They both hung up, and Louis returned to the living room, settling back down in the chair and getting immediately covered by his three sisters again.

"Is he okay?" Lottie asked quietly.

"He'll be fine," Louis assured her. "He's just a bit nervous."

"Haz never gets nervous," Daisy frowned worriedly.

"He'll be okay," Louis reiterated. "He knows we'll be watching."

"And he'll be back tomorrow?" Phoebe checked. "His flight gets in mid-afternoon, right?"

Louis squeezed her shoulder gently.

"He'll be back tomorrow."

 


	2. Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short follow up because they wouldn't leave me alone.

The key turned in the lock, and four heads popped up at the sound. Harry let himself in and dropped his things to the floor, leaning back against the door as he shut it.

"You're back!" a voice exclaimed.

"Hey Phoebs," he smiled tiredly. "Yeah --" His sentence was cut off as his arms were promptly filled with two fifteen year olds. He squeezed them both gently to him. "I'm home, girls. I'm here." Harry looked up slowly, smiling softly when he saw Louis and Lottie stood in the living room doorway, leaning against each other. "Hey you two."

"Glad you're back safe, Haz," Lottie said with a smile. "C'mon, girls. Let Lou say hello too."

Daisy and Phoebe reluctantly pulled away, but both relaxed a little as Harry pressed kisses to each of their foreheads, before they moved back to Lottie, as their big brother stepped passed them, a gentle hand on each of their arms as he moved.

"Hi love," Louis said softly. Harry didn't say anything in response, instead simply grabbed hold of Louis' hand and tugged him close, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and holding on tightly. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe," Louis reassured him, returning the embrace just as tightly.

"I love you," Harry murmured. "And I missed you so much."

"I love you too," Louis gave him a small smile, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I missed you too. But you're home, and we're all together again."

Harry gave him a wobbly smile and took a deep breath as he stood upright, slipping his hand into Louis'.

"C'mon then, what are we watching tonight?" he asked.

"Daisy's got her heart set on The Voice," Louis rolled his eyes. "So I think we have to put up with Olly Murs in our living room tonight."

"I'll text him a running commentary of how awful he is," Harry nodded. "Or maybe just ask JHud for her stylist's number again."

Louis snickered as they slipped into the lounge and took their seats on the sofa, in the space that the three girls had left for them.

"Welcome home, Haz," Lottie commented, reaching over to check on Harry's nail varnish.

"Thanks, Lotts."

Harry relaxed back into the sofa and his fiance's arms, glad to be back with his family, and to feel normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/183807200925/burn-with-the-brightest-flame-by)]


	3. Met Gala 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh so this happened post-Met. Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my GC girls for telling me to go write. Love you.

The garment bag, hanging on the back of the wardrobe door, seemed to be mocking him. Every time he glanced anywhere in that direction, he felt a flurry of butterflies do a loop the loop in his stomach. Fitting really, considering the large butterfly he had inked on his stomach. He rubbed a hand over his face, and sighed as he realised it was shaking.  _ Fuck _ , he thought.

Harry got to his feet and walked slowly over to the window, gazing out over Central Park. He liked this flat - or apartment, he mused, considering he was in the USA - but he always forgot how big it was when it was just him there. But it hadn't really been something that either he nor Louis had considered when they chose it.

He huffed out a sigh and turned his back on the view.

Tonight was the biggest night of his career, with regards to fashion. In some ways, he still couldn't quite believe it was actually happening. The largest, most over-the-top, most over-dramatic gala, and he - quirky little Harry Styles, from pokey little Holmes Chapel, in boring Cheshire, England - was one of the elite co-chairs. Asked personally by Anna Wintour herself.

He remembered how he'd laughed when he'd first read the email, not believing that it could possibly be a genuine thing.

" _ Dear Mr Styles, I got your information from Cara, who was kind enough to pass it along once I hinted at what I needed it for. I'm writing to formally invite you to take the role of co-chair of 2019's Met Gala. Should you agree, you will join myself, Lady Gaga, and Alessandro Michele as the board for the next Gala. Please respond promptly. Regards, Anna Wintour, Editor-in-Chief, Vogue Magazine _ "

He'd immediately taken it up with the band, absolutely certain that one of them had decided to try and pull a prank, before he jumped into the group text with the rest of the boys, accusing them instead. Liam, Zayn, and Niall had all denied everything, while Louis had sent an eye-rolling emoji. When he'd queried that, there had been no answer until he'd seen Louis at the concert that evening.

"You're a bit of a twat sometimes, aren't you love?" Louis greeted him as he'd let himself into Harry's changing room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry looked baffled.

"It wasn't a joke invite, darling," Louis told him firmly. "Anna Wintour actually wants you on the board for next year's Met. And I know it's not a piss-take. I called her and asked."

"How the hell did you get her to say?" Harry demanded, his eyes wide.

"Figured Cara had opened her big gob about us, so used that to convince her that you needed reassuring it was the genuine thing," Louis shrugged. "Might have had to send her one of our wedding photos as a bit of collateral though."

Harry chuckled softly at the memory, then caught sight of the garment bag again, and had to fight the urge to hurl. He'd had to put on a pair of gloves to stop himself chewing at his nails, which were already painted tidily for the event.

"Get it together, Styles," he muttered to himself. "This is no worse, no more difficult than the Hall of Fame. Just a slightly different audience. But you got this."

"Hell fucking yeah you've got this," a voice came from the doorway, causing Harry's head to snap around in surprise. "You'd better have, anyway. Else that last minute flight was definitely not worth the money." Louis gave him a tired smile. "Hey, love."

"Louis," Harry murmured, before he jumped to his feet and crossed the room quickly, wrapping his arms around his fiancé and hugging Louis tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to support my boy, obviously," Louis replied, pressing a kiss to Harry's jaw. "Where else would I be?"

"But you literally had a gig like.. last night, or something," Harry protested.

"No, I had a gig on Saturday night, spent Sunday with the fam, and then got the midnight flight out of Gatwick," Louis corrected him gently. "And I know you know when the gig was, cos I know Lotts had you on FaceTime the whole time, cos she told me."

"Your sister is a taddletale," Harry huffed. "But you were amazing." He pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"You told me that on Saturday, darling," Louis said softly. "And I'm proud of you for this. I'm so excited to see you up there with all of those amazing people. And you deserve to be there."

"I'm not so sure. I feel like a bit of an impostor, y'know? I'm just a kid who got lucky."

"Aren't we all?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "Let's go sit. I've got some messages for you."

"Messages?" Harry blinked in surprise, but followed Louis to the sofa. "From who? For what?"

Louis pulled his iPad out of his backpack as he sat down.

"For tonight, numpty," Louis chuckled affectionately. "And you'll see who from."

He swiped over the screen, then tapped a few icons, going into his messages and bringing up the first video full screen.

"Hiya Haz!" Liam's face beamed out at him. "Sorry we can't be there bro, but I know you're gonna smash it tonight. Just pretend it's a gig, and you'll be gold. Love you man!"

The screen jostled a little as the camera turned around, and Zayn appeared.

"Easy, babe," he chuckled, looking at Liam, before he grinned and held a thumb up to the camera. "Hey there, bro! You're gonna be aces tonight - the Met's a shit ton of fun, and I wish I could come with you. Drink shitloads though, and try to avoid Anna Wintour when she's been drinking... the woman has wandering hands, no matter how queer you are..." He gave a concerned look, before snickering. "I'm kidding. But have fun. Love you loads, and see you soon!"

The video finished, but Louis didn't give Harry a chance to respond, before he was opening another file.

"Hiiiii Harry!" Lottie, Phoebe, and Daisy chorused, waving enthusiastically.

"We miss you a whole ton," Lottie started off.

"But we're really really proud of you," Daisy added.

"And you're totally gonna kick ass on that pink carpet," Phoebe grinned.

"Louis showed us the concept art for your outfit, and I really hope you got a professional to pierce your ear," Lottie glared a little. "But you are beautiful and you deserve your place in with those fashionistas... just make sure you get me an invite next time!"

"We love you!" the three sisters finished off.

Harry quickly wiped at his cheeks, giving Louis a watery smile, getting a wink in response before the next video was started.

"My darling boy," Anne grinned out from the screen. "Words cannot describe how proud of you I am. You've come so far, and I can't wait to be here to witness how much further you have to go. Louis instructed me that this has to stay upbeat, so no tears, and nothing too sappy."

"Not quite what I was aiming for, Mum," Louis' voice came from off-screen.

"Hush you, I'm trying," Anne grumbled. "Harry, I love you. And I will be watching the livestream of the carpet, with your big sister, who's just as proud, no matter what she says. See you soon, my baby boy."

Harry sniffed hard.

"Oh god, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he mumbled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Gemma didn't get home until after I was on the plane here, so I don't have a video from her," Louis apologised. "Niall's in LA watching golf or something and is basically a dickhead cos he refused to answer the bloody phone when I called."

"I'm sure he was busy," Harry reasoned. "I got a text from him earlier."

"Not an excuse, we always promise to answer the phone to each other," Louis huffed.

"Unless we really can't, because we're busy," Harry said patiently. "Give the guy a break. Isn't he like, mentoring baby golfers or something?"

"I dunno, I switch off when he starts talking about drivers and shit like that."

"And you claim to be a sports lover."

"Football is sport. Golf is like watching paint dry. Actually, I think watching paint dry is more entertaining."

"Okay, now that you've sufficiently distracted me, thank you."

Louis raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Coming over here, knowing that I'd need you," Harry shrugged one shoulder. "Knowing exactly what I'd need to get through today."

"I always know what you need, love," Louis smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "When is Alessandro getting here with your hair and makeup artists to make you prettier?"

Harry glanced at the clock.

"About an hour or so."

"Plenty of time for snuggles then," Louis grinned. "I'd offer more, but I don't think a waddle would be a good look for you."

"Would definitely fit the theme, though?" Harry tried.

"You are disgusting and I have no idea why I put up with you," Louis told him flatly.

Harry snickered and pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek, before he stood and grabbed Louis' hand, tugging him up.

"C'mon then, snugglebun. Let's distract me some more with cuddles and stuff."

"No stuff, just cuddles," Louis said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah, course," Harry waved him off, leading the way to the bedroom. "We'll see."

Louis rolled his eyes but followed anyway. They climbed onto the bed and got themselves comfortable, with Harry's back pressed firmly to Louis' chest. It seemed like as soon as they were in that position, all the fight and sass were gone from Harry, and he relaxed properly, settling down and actually resting.

"M'sleepy now," he mumbled.

"Good," Louis replied softly. "Now sleep. I'll make sure you're awake for when Alessandro gets here."

"M'kay," Harry sighed. "Love you, Lou."

"Love you too, darling."

~~~~

Later, after Harry had left, Louis flicked the large television on in the lounge, and made himself comfortable with a large bowl of popcorn and the pizza he'd had delivered, while E! played quietly. He tapped around on his iPad, FaceTiming his sisters.

"Hey girls," he greeted, smiling at the sight of Lottie, Phoebe and Daisy in the PJs he'd bought them a few weeks ago. "You doing okay?"

"We're fine, Lou," Lottie rolled her eyes. "You don't need to check on us every five seconds."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Lotts," he protested. "This is the first time I've checked in with yous lot since I got here. And I actually thought you'd maybe like to watch the red carpet with me, but I can see I'm not wanted."

He made as though to hang up.

"No! Wait!" Phoebe exclaimed loudly. "Louis!"

"I'm kidding, I'm still here, love," he reassured her.

"Ignore Lotts, she's a pain in the ass," Daisy added. "We were hoping you'd call so we could watch together."

"Does he look good?" Lottie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting?" Louis replied, a little indignant. "Of course he looks bloody good! He looks amazing!"

"Okay, and from a non-biased, non-love-of-your-life perspective?" she tried.

"He still looks amazing," Louis huffed stubbornly.

"You are the sappiest of saps," she chuckled.

"No, but he does, he looks beautiful, and I really think the general public are gonna be surprised, and I'm so happy for him," Louis started to ramble. "He's got his ear pierced, and it looks amazing, and his nails are gorgeous, and the trousers make his legs look so so long, and oh... I'm so excited for him."

"Is he wearing heels?" Phoebe asked.

"Mmhmm, three inches," Louis nodded, then held up a finger. "We'll have no comments about our heights, thank you very much."

"Oh but Louuuu," Daisy whined with a burst of giggles.

"Shut it, all of you. Watch the bloody telly."

Louis focused his attention on the screen just as Lady Gaga appeared in her large pink dress.

"What in the fuck is that?" he asked.

"It's amazing," Lottie told him. "Gaga's not done all-out Gaga for ages."

"She's been all serious actress cos of  _ A Star Is Born _ ," Daisy agreed.

"That film is so overrated," Phoebe sniffed, causing the other two to gasp and slap at her arms. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You have no taste Phoebe Tomlinson," Lottie told her in disgust.

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about," Louis looked at them blankly.

"You're ridiculous," Daisy sighed. "Ooh, Gaga's changing. Wowww. That's fantastic."

Louis watched in bemusement as the girls kept up an entertained commentary about Lady Gaga's changing outfits, waiting until the singer/songwriter/actress/activist had made her way up to the top of the famous steps, before he dared to speak again.

"Yeah, but is it camp though?" he asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"It's not all stripes, suspenders, and cocked hips, Lewis!" Lottie glared at her brother.

"You take that back right now, Charlotte," he said, pointing a warning finger at the screen. "I'll have you know my stripes and suspenders were iconic, and my fans are constantly begging for them to make a comeback."

"But you won't, will you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not until they're rainbow stripes, darling," he told her softly. "You know that."

"I can't wait for you both to be able to tell your truth," Phoebe sighed. "It's frustrating, all the bullshit online and what people say."

"People been talking at school again, love?" Louis asked worriedly.

"Lou," Daisy interrupted. "Sorry, but. Carpet."

Louis looked up at the television quickly and grinned when he saw Harry step out onto the pink carpet, alongside Alessandro Michele, both of them chuckling at something.

"Oh wow," Lottie said quietly. "He looks amazing, Lou. Is that the Gucci bee earring he's wearing?"

"Mmhmm," Louis nodded. "A nod for everyone who pays attention."

"You both like to push, don't you?" Daisy chuckled. "He looks fantastic. I love the lace."

"People are gonna lose their minds," Phoebe grinned. "That's not something anyone would expect womaniser straight man Harry Styles to wear."

"I fucking hope not," Louis replied. "I'm just hoping this rattles the door a little more for him. He's so nervous. He's partly afraid that it's not out there enough - because the fans are used to his stage outfits being so extreme."

"They're too far for the general public though," Lottie pointed out. "They wouldn't take him seriously in those - they'd think he was literally playing it up for the theme. Whereas this... this is the theme on a classic level. This shows he's paid attention and done his research." She sighed. "Or at least, it does to those who should be looking at it that closely."

"Watch him still be connected to a Kardashian in the morning," Phoebe muttered grumpily.

"That's enough, Pheebs," Lottie said with a warning in her tone.

"No, what's going on?" Louis asked, eyeing them all suspiciously. "What's being said at school, Phoebe?"

"It's nothing much," she mumbled. "Just shit like... Harry's queerbaiting. Stuff like that. And the usual about you. Homophobic. Loved up straight bloke with your gorgeous girlfriend." She rubbed a hand over her face. "It's just getting harder to keep my mouth shut. You know it's not exactly a trait of this family."

"Mum taught us well," Louis told her softly. 

"Don't worry about it, Lou," she said after a moment. "I'll deal. It'll be fine."

He kept an eye on her for the rest of the evening, even as they made comments on the other Met Gala attendees - why did Rami and Taron wear such boring suits, when they literally played Kings of Camp in their most recent films?! - what the fuck was going on with Kim K's just out the shower look?  _ Language, Charlotte! _ \- who the hell let James Charles in?? - and he realised that Phoebe was quieter than he'd seen her in a long time. He knew that losing Fizzy had hit her probably the hardest of all of them, and that, combined with the constant pressure of having to lie for him and Harry whenever she went to school, which had apparently increased of late, was definitely taking its toll on her mental health.

Once they'd all said goodnight, and he'd hung up - it was nearly 2am back home, and the twins had school the following day - Louis sat back, finishing off the rest of his cold pizza and put a random film on that he paid no attention to whatsoever, as he thought about what Phoebe had said, and the way she had looked.

He and Harry had agreed, just after Robin had died, that once everything had gotten too much, even for only a single member of their family, that was it. They would put an end to all the lying and the fake stories, and finally tell the world the whole truth. In all honesty, both of them had expected it to happen a long time ago, so the fact that they'd had this much extra privacy was a surprise.

Louis scratched the back of his neck and picked up his phone. He knew Harry had taken his with him, but had already told him that he wouldn't be able to guarantee an answer. With a shrug, and reasoning that at least he was letting Harry know as soon as possible, he opened up his messages.

 

_ Hey love. Time's up. Phoebe's not doing too well. Hope you're having the best evening. Love you. xx _

 

He fussed around, tidying up his rubbish from the evening, and getting himself a large glass of water, before he made his way back into the bedroom, changing into a pair of shorts and a vest to sleep in, knowing that Harry wouldn't be home until light. Louis took a final look at his phone, raising an eyebrow in surprise when he saw a reply.

 

_ Okay. Just let me know when. Love you a lot. See you tomorrow <3 _

 

Louis grinned and settled down, closing his eyes and feeling a lot easier as he went to sleep.

~~~~

When he awoke the next day, it was to a half dressed clown, who also called himself Louis' fiancé. He chuckled softly, seeing that Harry had managed to get his boots and trousers off, but the huge puffy white shirt and wine-coloured floppy bow tie were still very much present around his neck. Louis carefully unfastened the latter, not wanting Harry to turn awkwardly and strangle himself with it, before unbuttoning the shirt a little. After pressing a soft kiss to Harry's forehead, Louis pulled away and made his way to the bathroom to use the loo, before going to the kitchen and flicking the kettle on. A quick glance at his phone showed a message from Phoebe.

_ Told you it'd be a Kardashian... do I win anything for my accuracy?? _

He tapped the link she'd shared and snorted at the headline about Harry and Kendall. Louis rolled his eyes and just sent the cross-eyed, tongue out emoji back to Phoebe, and then made he and Harry large mugs of tea, which he then carried back into the bedroom.

"C'mon, love," he murmured softly. "I know you've not had much sleep, but this is important. C'mon, darling." He waved the mug of tea under Harry's nose, chuckling as Harry twitched and slowly began to stir. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Louis gave him a warm smile. "Ready to come out?"

"Born ready," Harry rasped, his voice still more asleep than awake. "Phoebe okay?"

"Not really," Louis sighed, then explained what Phoebe had said the night before.

"Shit," Harry muttered, taking a large sip of his tea. "Yeah, that's gotta end." He pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. "You decide when and how. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Louis checked. "Cos I'll wanna just... put a photo of us out, then go for a walk."

"Sounds perfect, love." Harry gave him a sleepy smile. "I'm easy. You know that," he added with a wink.

"Only for me, I hope," Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Harry nodded quickly, then thought for a moment. "Although I was sat on Al's shoulders last night, dancing to Cher. I fed some dude grilled cheese. Got a bit cuddly with Mark Ronson and Alexa. And I vaguely remember trying to choke Jeff."

Louis let out a snort.

"Well that last one wouldn't have been much of a loss," he muttered.

"Be nice," Harry chastised gently.

"No, cos he's never nice to me, or about me, or in my presence, so why should I be nice about him?"

"Be the bigger person, babe," Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' shoulder. "He hates it when you're more mature than he is."

"Y'mean cos he's petty fuck?"

"Exactly."

"Fine, I'll be the nice one," Louis huffed. "I'm glad you had a good time though, babe."

"Would've been a thousand times better with you there."

"Not my scene usually, but I'd have been there with you in a heartbeat if I could've."

"Next time," Harry smiled.

"Next time," Louis agreed with a nod.

~~~~

A week later, a photograph is posted both on Lottie and Gemma's Instagram pages. It shows Harry and Louis, sat side by side, holding hands, with the caption, ' _ tied up ship hands or something. these two. the sappiest saps to ever sap. true love and all that. _ '

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr link](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/183807200925/burn-with-the-brightest-flame-by)]


End file.
